


So this time I’m the first?

by woojiniser



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniser/pseuds/woojiniser
Summary: Jihoon and Max FaceTime Woojin.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	So this time I’m the first?

**Author's Note:**

> this..idk what it is i just wanted to write 2park sorry
> 
> i literally wrote this rn so sorry for any mistakes as well 😭
> 
> i hope you enjoy 🥺

“max! max, come here!” jihoon grins, moving his laptop to the side to welcome max into his arms when he hears the pattering of his paws. 

jihoon scoops up his cute little schnauzer, smothering max with tons of kisses after he places the dog on his lap. jihoon then takes his laptop and settles it in front of the two. max quietly barks when he catches himself on the camera. “because you’re the birthday boy, we’re going to call your second person.” jihoon coos, laughing lightly as max jumps up at him, licking his face and waggling his tail. 

“don’t get too excited, max. he might not pick up.” jihoon mutters as he opens up facetime and starts a video call. 

the ringing sound continues on for a few seconds before a face pops up onto the screen. max yelps, licking the screen and jihoon laughs as he tries telling max to stop. max doesn’t listen though and jihoonhuffs, “max.” 

“max, listen to your dad or you know how grumpy he gets when you don’t.” 

jihoon goes from glaring at max to the screen, “park woojin, take that back. don’t teach our son lies about me.” 

woojin grins, “so now you acknowledge me.”

“sorry, woojin but a dog was slobbering his saliva all over my very expensive laptop.” jihoon huffs, finally getting max to stop licking it.

woojin makes a kissing face, leaning his head way too close to the screen, “aw, sorry max was so excited to see me. huh, max, how was your birthday? you are such a big boy now, aren’t you. i promise i’ll come over soon and cuddle you lots, okay?” woojin coos as max yaps happily in jihoon’s arms.

jihoon pouts, “and what about my cuddles.” 

woojin snorts, “only the birthday boy gets cuddles.” 

jihoon glares, hugging max close to him, “you wouldn’t even know the birthday boy if i didn’t ask you to be my boyfriend!” 

woojin sighs, giving up, “i would’ve given you cuddles regardless, hoonie.” he bats his eyes up at jihoon, lip pouted, fully aware jihoon was a sucker for his cute side.

jihoon turns away from the camera, and crosses his arms, “you would give max cuddles no matter what too.”

woojin whines, sad his cuteness didn’t work and flails his arms around, “babe, come on. i even gave you the pouty lips.”

jihoon glances at woojin from the side and tries not to snigger. his boyfriend was too cute.

woojin purses his lips, thinking for a second before an idea enters his mind, “ah i know the perfect thing! let me come over. i may have a cake in a shape of a dog in our fridge and perhaps fried chicken arriving at your house soon? and then i’ll give you plenty of cuddles and kisses.. after max though, okay? birthday boy rights.” 

max barks quietly as if agreeing with woojin’s oh so genius plan.

the older shakes his head, “why did you bother acting like you were thinking when you planned this way before, park woojin.” jihoon bites his lip to stop himself from bursting out into a smile. 

woojin just grins, blowing a kiss through the screen, “i’ll see you in ten.” 

jihoon beams, holding up max as well, “we’ll be waiting.” 

he then reaches over to the touchpad to end the call but woojin starts screeching in his very loud voice of his, “jihoon-ah, wait!” 

jihoon raises his brow, staring disapprovingly at his boyfriend, “yes, woojin. were you calling me? i couldn’t quite catch what you were saying.”

woojin smiles sheepishly before smushing his face against the camera and giving jihoon a great sight up woojin’s nose, “was i the first person you called this time?”

jihoon cackles, “woojin, you were the only person this time.”

woojin sulks, “whatever see you.” 

“woojin, actually wait a second.” 

the younger snaps his head back up and looks at jihoon earnestly waiting to see what he wants to say.

“your nostrils are hairy.” 

woojin glares. 

“i love you?” jihoon tries, trying hard not to snigger.

woojin smiles, “i love max.” and ends the call.

jihoon gapes and then looks down at max. max stares at him curiously. “well, max, jokes on him because i love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hbd to best boy park max
> 
> [ twitter :) ](https://twitter.com/woojiniser)


End file.
